


The Group Chat of Fairy Tail

by Finished_With_The_Show



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chats, Group chat, Other, Skype, Texting, first fic on ao3 yay!!!, text fic, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finished_With_The_Show/pseuds/Finished_With_The_Show
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy creates a group chat, and adds Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Erza, and Wendy. Shenanigans ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Group Chat of Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! It's my first Fairy Tail fic! (As well as my first fic on Ao3) I was actually thinking of doing a Haikyuu one first, but… Well, I've been watching Fairy Tail for longer, and I felt like these characters are more… hyper… than those who play volleyball. Yeah, I know, that's nearly impossible (Hinata and Nishinoya, guys), but they fit best in here. This is a text fic, group chat, with usernames. The usernames are pretty easy to figure out, but I'll write them at the bottom just in case. This was originally on Fanfiction, but as it broke one of the rules, I've decided to move it. :)

_PrettiestGirl added DoYouHaveFood, IceIsBetterThanFire, Fullbuster, CakeQueen, and Wendy Marvell_

**PrettiestGirl:** Hi guys!

**Prettiest Girl:** Wait a second…

**PrettiestGirl:** Natsu, take your brain out of food for a second, will you?!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** yeah, that'll never happen

**DoYouHaveFood:** ur username sucks

**DoYouHaveFood:** fires obvousy better than ice

**DoYouHaveFood:** obviosuly

**DoYouHaveFood:** obiouvly

**DoYouHaveFood:** duh

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** u can't even spell obviously

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** wow u suck ice is better

**DoYouHaveFood:** its not my fault i cant spell it! Its a big word

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** yeah sure

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** that or ur just stupid

**DoYouHaveFood:** what? Do u want to fight me?

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** well we all know id win

**Mrs. Gray Fullbuster:** Gray-sama is so cool!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** better than natsu right

**Mrs. Gray Fullbuster:** Gray-sama is better than anybody! Gray-sama! Juvia has been waiting for you! I love you!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** …. Uh okay

**DoYouHaveFood:** weird

**PrettiestGirl:** Weird.

**CakeQueen:** weird

**Wendy Marvell:** Um, Hi guys!

**Wendy Marvell:** Why are your usernames so weird?

**Wendy Marvell:** Who's who?

**Wendy Marvell:** Nevermind, sorry!

**CakeQueen:** wendy, noooo

**CakeQueen:** leave wendy! You're too young to be corrupted by these two

**Wendy Marvell:** Bye, guys! Carla says that going on this chat will be bad for me… Bye! See you later!

**DoYouHaveFood:** which two erza

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** there are 4 others

**CakeQueen:** i know that!

**PrettiestGirl:** Well, you both are dumb for sure.

**DoYouHaveFood:** lucyyyyyyy! Ur mean

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** hey! U r mean!

**Mrs. Gray Fullbuster:** Nobody insults my Gray-sama, least of all you, Love Rival!

**PrettiestGirl:** I'm not your Love Rival, Juvia!

**PrettiestGirl:** I swear, I don't like Gray!

**Mrs. Gray Fulbuster:** It's just a ploy!

**Mrs. Gray Fullbuster:** You're just trying to steal my Gray-sama!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** im like right here u know

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** im not anybodys

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** lucy u dont like me?

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** you're so mean

**DoYouHaveFood:** thats cuz she ikes me most right lucy

**PrettiestGirl:** Not choosing.

**PrettiestGirl:** But if you used proper grammar, like me…

**DoYouHaveFood:** if i used proper grammer then what

**DoYouHaveFood:** u'll give me food?

**DoYouHaveFood:** yay where's my food?

**PrettiestGirl:** No, you idiot!

**PrettiestGirl:** Ugh, Laxus has it. Go ask him.

**PrttiestGirl:** Try not to get yourself killed!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** see, she likes me the most

**Mrs. Gray Fullbuster:** Why don't you fight over me, Gray-sama?

**Mrs. Gray Fullbuster:** Why not? Am I not good enough? Am I not strong enough? I will do anything for you, Gray-sama! Out of our love, I will change for you!No matter what, our love will prevail! We will be stronger, immortalized in fairy tales for eons! What must I do to please you, my Gray-sama?

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** what love?

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** i have no clue what ur talking about

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** uh what

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** ur creepy

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** at least i have a supporter more than natsu

**PrettiestGirl:** You have bigger problems than whether or not ice is better than fire, Gray. Juvia just ran out of the dorms crying.

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** so?

**PrettiestGirl:** Go calm her!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** y me

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** y is it always me

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** shes so creepy

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** i dont want to

**PrettiestGirl:** Too bad! You're always the one starting it, so you have to go get her!

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** ugh no

**PrettiestGirl:** Erza lives in the apartment right next to mine…

**IceIsBetterThanFire:** k whatever im going im going dont call erza

**PrettiestGirl:** Finally!

**PrettiestGirl:** So, Erza, do you want to go find Mirajane now?

**PrettiestGirl:** Erza?

**PrettiestGirl:** Erza?

**PrettiestGirl:** Oh, maybe you're off.

**PrettiestGirl:** Am I really the only one on here?

**PrettiestGirl:** Oh, well, whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Done, might put a second chapter up. This is pretty complete right now, though, so it may not. Did you see, in Juvia's little rant/thingy, she says "fairy tale"? I had to edit that so many times because I kept typing "Fairy Tail". X_X
> 
> PrettiestGirl is Lucy.
> 
> IceIsBetterThanFire is Gray.
> 
> Mrs. Gray Fullbuster is Juvia.
> 
> DoYouHaveFood is Natsu.
> 
> CakeQueen is Erza.
> 
> Wendy Marvell is Wendy. (Carla chose the username)
> 
> Well, bye!


End file.
